The Other Demon
by heal-x
Summary: Ciel wasn't the only person to have a contract with a demon. James Tueur is one of those people. Sidrah Faber, James maid, is a demon and has done her best to serve her master. If he hates Ciel so much, can he survive a business meeting?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Katherine Phantomhive, age 13, sister to Ciel Phantomhive_

Rain, dark and relentless, softly thudded against the windowpane.

"Young mistress, it's time to wake up," a melodic voice informed me; followed by the sound of the curtains parting.

My eyes reluctantly fluttered open to newly lit candles. As I silently sat up, my butler walked around the bed to set a tray on my bedside table. On the silver tray rested an elaborately decorated teapot and cup, as usual, with the obvious accompaniments.

The sweet bergamot scent of the tea slowly wafted toward me as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes with the sleeve of my nightgown.

"Earl Grey?" I questioned him.

Sebastian Michaelis blinked; my voice had been a perfect imitation of Ciel's, my younger brother- especially to mess with Sebastian.

"...Yes, young mistress. Today's breakfast is..."

I was only half listening- a song ran through my head at the moment. I started to sing softly to myself:

_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down…_

"...My lady?" Sebastian's quiet voice interrupted.

_Sidrah Faber, age , maid to the Tueur household_

I was humming to myself in the kitchen, just finishing my master's breakfast. "Sidrah, thank goodness!" the butler of my master, Charles Keller exclaimed from the doorway. His blue eyes held distress.

"Charles, what happened this time?" I asked. "Apparently we're going to the Phantomhive's manor today, but no one told me!"

I sighed, "I told you yesterday, but I guess you forgot. AGAIN. Here, takes this to Jaimy." I passed him the tray that held our master's breakfast. "James" he corrected. Another sigh.

"No. He specifically told me he hates that. He'd rather be called, Jaimy. Now go and give him his breakfast," I said, pointing to the door.

Honestly, I don't know why master even has any other servants besides me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_Katherine Phantomhive_

I treaded down the hall on my way to the dining room, singing softly to myself all the while.

_"...London bridge is falling down, my fair lady..."_

"'London bridge is falling down, huh?"

I turned to face Ciel, who had apparently appeared just to my left.

I nodded, grinning at him.

"Good morning, my young master, mistress."

"Hullo, Sebastian," I called, glancing at our butler, who came into view behind the both of us.

Ciel smirked, not giving an answer as he led the way into the dining room.

Once Sebastian had laid out our food for us, my brother commenced to say, "Sebastian, you are excused."

The butler bowed to the both of us and left, but not before diplomatically pausing. "I apologize to stall my leave, but I feel it necessary to remind the both of you that the Tueur's are to arrive shortly to talk business with my young lord. ...You as well, my lady."

After the servant left, Ciel turned to me.

"Sebastian always seems to... have more of a..." he paused, seeming to search for the right word. "...Personality, around you. Why is that so?"

I thought about this for a moment. "To be honest, I'm not exactly sure myself. It would be an interesting sort of project, or idea, to expand upon, don't you think?"

We were still in the dining room a little while later when Sebastian suddenly opened the door.

"I apologize profusely upon interrupting, but I would like to inform you: the Tueur's have arrived, my young lord and lady."

_Sidrah Faber_

"James! Stop playing with that cat, this instance!" Charles snapped. James sighed and pet the black she-cat one last time and stood up, glaring at his butler. "You didn't have to be so harsh, Charles and Jaimy you have a cat at your own house," I said.

We were almost to the door of the Phantomhive Manor. I was a bit surprised no one was here to greet us yet, especially a specific person. Oh, well. He's supposedly 'Simply one hell of a butler' I'm sure he'll greet us anytime now.

"Hello there Mr. Tueur, we've been expecting you," came a voice. Speak of the devil . . .haha. Before us stood Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of this estate. "I'm sure you have, been," James said.

"If you'd please follow me into the manor," Sebastian said. "Yes, of course we will," Charles spoke up suddenly. Sebastian ignored him and lead us into the manor. To me it didn't look all that different from James', maybe somewhat bigger . . .but not by much.

Then I saw , who I assumed was, Ciel and a girl standing next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Katherine Phantomhive_

"Alright," Ciel stood. "Bring them to the drawing room when you receive them."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my lord," bowed to me and left.

The drawing room door opened.

Sebastian entered, behind him three others- a seemingly ruffled butler, a young woman in a maid's outfit, and a young boy, I assumed to be James Tueur. Ciel had told me about him, but I'd never seen him for myself.

"My young master and mistress," Sebastian started, bowing a little. "This is Lord Tueur, and his two servant escorts, Sidrah Faber and Charles Keller." James' butler bowed, and after giving a disgruntled nudge to Sidrah, he got her to give a very slight curtsy. Sebastian turned to the other lord, "Lord Tueur, may I present my master and mistress, Lord and Lady Phantomhive."

_Sidrah Faber_

There was something about the girl I just couldn't place . . .something familiar. I thought about for a minute before Charles nudged me. I snapped back into the present and gave a small curtsy.

Sebastian turned to James, "Lord Tueur, may I present my master and mistress, Lord and Lady Phantomhive."

James nodded, "A pleasure to meet you two. Now, I do believe we have some things to discuss-"

"WATCH OUT!" came a yell. I stepped out of the way and saw a maid running with a cart full of silverware and food. At the last moment I grabbed the cart and it came to a stop. "I-Im sorry," the maid stuttered.

Ciel sighed, "Mei-Rin-"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Katherine Phantomhive_

"Waah! I didn't mean to-" Mey-Rin started, apparently just now noticing the present company, but was very quickly ushered out by Sebastian. Unusually, but thankfully, the tray of food was unharmed. Another thing I noticed was that James didn't even appear to be aware of what had just taken place- he was too busy staring at me.

Seeing this, Sidrah stepped towards him and softly reminded him that it was impolite to stare. James turned to glance at the maid, then quickly averted his gaze.

"I apologize for the delay; I have prepared afternoon tea. Please, my lord Tueur, make yourself comfortable."

After hesitating, Ciel, James and I all sat down, my brother and I facing the other lord.

Ciel started up a light conversation with James while Sebastian poured tea.

"You are excused- e-except for Sidrah," James waved to the servants when the Phantomhive butler was done. Sebastian hesitated, smirking slightly.

"Please, is it not impolite to place another's pawns?" I said this as politely as I could, but even so, my point came across nicely. "Sebastian can stay here."

"Fine then." James looked annoyed, "But Charles, you can go."

Charles looked on the verge of either crying or trying to kill both Sidrah and Sebastian, but after bowing to the three of us of nobility, left without a word.

_Sidrah Faber_

Hm, I feel just a little sympathy for Charles . . .oh well. He's still only a human.

James continued to talk with Ciel and his sister, but I didn't pay much attention to what they were talking about. My thoughts went back to the girl . . .something about her.

Damn. I can't think of anything! But she is still familiar! If I could just gu-

"Sidrah, is something wrong?" a voice suddenly asked me. The lords present in the room were still talking, so it couldn't have been them. I turned next to me, to see Sebastian with just a bit of concern on his face.

"No. I'm fine," I said. "Good," he said. It was silent between us after that.

The doors to the room suddenly opened and Charles appeared, "Excuse me for intruding, but there seems to be a . . .situation in the kitchen."

"Details, Charles," James ordered. "Flamethrower," the blond butler replied.


End file.
